The Beginning of Us
by DarkusLeoah
Summary: Joel Collins had just been thrown in a world where survival was all he had left. Follow the 20 years that the game does not show. NOTE: I'm Brazilian
1. Prologue: Goodbye, my little girl

**Hello, my name is Leoá, and I am Brazilian. So sorry if I have a error :) I'm still learning to speak English, sooooo...**  
 **enjoy**

* * *

Tommy was getting too annoying for me when we arrived in Austin *. There would be put a wall on the perimeter of the city, to mount a quarantine zone. And my brother, it seemed our late father, who always cared about my emotional well-being.

\- Joel ... - that penalty tone and concern blew my limit.

\- I AM FINE, TOMMY! - I screamed aloud in the car that had bloodstains in the back seat. - She died, there is nothing that can be done to reverse it.

I liked the silence that was established after the argument, where I could at last suffer the loss of my daughter in complete silence.

Austin was big, and I believe that the first security ring was to hold the infected, and that the guards who stood around, were to kill them. As the helicopters that ran the city. Shooting from a distance, keeping whatever it was away from the Q.Z. After a collection of our fingerprints and a new data record to put us in a different database, me and Tommy went to medical screening.

Rapid blood tests have been made, a small physical test and a few questions about my health history, number of my health insurance and things like that were collected. As a test to see if I was infected with this thing, that I didn't know what it was.

After screening we would receive new documents, sterile clothes, and a key to a new type of apartment. It was easy to get naked for a guy dressed in white poking me strangely. I didn't care or was embarrassed. The next two baths, one with antifungal spray, another for personal hygiene, relaxed me in a divine way. Then it was time for my nightmare.

Around it the two screenings, families destroyed wept for their dead so that made my chest hurt to remember _**her**_ panting and moaning, with fear in her eyes. Fighting for her brief life. I gasped and let myself cry before entering the classroom with a group of 20 people for a class on how was this new infection. And how would our lives in Q.Z.

The room was large, like an amphitheater. And I realized that everything could be easily dismantled and replaced as needed. And we were in a group of 10 men and 10 women (between youth and adults), waiting for the doctor to arrive. When she came in, I felt all the blood rush to my feet.

\- Holy shit - grumbled completely shocked.

\- Welcome to Quarantine Zone Austin, Texas. I'm Dr. Christine Jackson and I am here to guide them on the Cerebral Infection Cordyceps. - The coldness still present in that woman's voice made me angry for letting me slightly excited. - I know many of you are not good, but the FEDRA army created by the UN is doing everything so that this situation is normalized as soon as possible.

This week was being a real shit in my life. First the world seemed to be heading for a horrible end, and I was in an apocalypse survival group whose guardian was my ex-wife, who has exact 12 years ago, left me with a daughter to raise. Daughter that, there three days ago, I buried.


	2. Chapter 1: Bad News

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Más notícias

 _O medo normalmente infecta os arredores_

 _mais rápido do que a esperança._

 _Não é por nada que a má notícia se espalha_

 _mais rápido do que uma boa notícia._

 ** _Davi Marcelo Galdino._**

\- Depois dessa pequena classe, eu preciso marcar a sua presença, colocando o seu digital que computador. - Era pequeno microfone comum fazer ouvir enquanto fora podia ouvir tiros. - Uma vez que você fizer isso, você receberá uma máscara de gás, e ela foi testada, mas nenhum defeito, por favor informe. A partir do momento em que sair desta sala, ter uma vida diferente, que depende sempre de como sobreviver ao pior que a natureza pode nos oferecer, e para que uma coisa é melhor do que armas e drogas. A informação. - O mesmo frio e sem coração como sempre - CIC para breve, é uma infecção causada por um fungo, o fungo que só atacou as formigas e outros artrópodes predadores para controle populacional. - Disse rápida - Uma nova subespécie surgiu mutante. O _Cordyceps_ humana, como chamamos, podem ser compatíveis com tecidos humanos. - Eu me encolhi. - E depois de infectado, os seres humanos perdem a capacidade de controlar as suas funções básicas, enquanto o fungo domina com um único objetivo de se reproduzir. Ele passa a nutrir o tecido humano, e, depois de observar o ciclo de certos animais, infectado vontade humana de uma localização favorável: úmido, escuro e quente, para liberar esporos no ar, e, assim, iniciar o ciclo de infecção.

Cristo, era cruel explicando isso.

\- À medida que foram infectados? - Uma mulher ao meu lado e pediu a Cristo olhou para ela sorrindo.

\- À medida que o ciclo de fungo tem sido bem documentada e conseguiu capturar Patient Zero e assistir ...

\- Paciente Zero? - Eu perguntei não segurando a porra da minha língua.

É claro para mim ver que ela perdeu um pouco da pose de bad-ultra-graduou-Doctor. Ela empalideceu e engoliu. Faltavam dois minutos para ela se recompor.

\- O primeiro a ser infectado. Era perto de uma grande fábrica de conservas 4 meses atrás na Carolina do Sul. Ele comeu um cogumelo que codyceps cria. - Ela tomou fôlego - Por último, o ciclo de vida é fácil, e como suas outras subespécies. Em primeiro lugar, Cordyceps é um esporo. - Ela clicado e mostrou uma esfera ligeiramente esverdeado em uma tela de costas - Trata-se a célula de fungo, o protege do ambiente externo. Quando ele entra em contato com o nosso sangue - pode ser respirado, ou quando entrar em contato por nossas membranas mucosas com sangue infectado ou secreções infectadas - o esporo irrompe, e na corrente sanguínea ele vai para as meninges do cérebro e começa o processo de substituição de células cerebrais. Até a chegada ao cérebro leva cerca de um a dois dias. Depende do sistema imunitário da pessoa. E depois ... os sintomas aparecem: febre, perda da fala, os olhos vermelhos e rolamento, irritabilidade e eles ganham muita força. Porque o fungo quer proteger o hospedeiro para se reproduzir. Eles produzem esporos, utilizando os nossos tecidos como nutrientes.

A foto que aparece quando ela mostrou-me deixou atordoado. Ele era um homem jovem, não muito mais velho do que Sarah. Ele tinha a pele com bolhas de pus, e os olhos estavam voltados. O paciente teve leve colisão saindo das orelhas.

\- A PZ é o início do que chamamos a segunda etapa da evolução da doença. Ao observar formigas infectadas descobrimos que a infecção tem quatro estágios básicos. O primeiro, o fungo ainda não tomou conta de todos os sistemas do corpo, para que ele se concentra em fazer mais esporos para ser capaz de cuidar de todo o corpo. - Ela deu-nos alguns folhetos. - Na segunda etapa, o fungo começa a passar para o exterior do corpo do infectada. E você começa a perder a visão. Nós acreditamos que porque os pacientes Zero responde menos aos estímulos visuais e audíveis. Por fim, acreditamos que eles perderam completamente a visão, e substituí-lo por um hiper desenvolvido audição. E no final do ciclo de vida do infectado cordyceps eles vão acalmar substituindo o ataque pela defesa. Será em um lugar escuro, úmido e quente para "explodir" e liberar esporos no ar.

Ela deu-nos mais algumas informações, os soldados nos guiará para a área residencial, que iria partilhar apartamentos pequenos com a nossa família. E gostaríamos de receber informações sobre a atividade de ZQ quase diariamente. Recebemos o nosso ar máscaras, com ela dizendo que isso só foi quando nos foi pedido para serviços em áreas infectadas, 5 conjuntos de roupas esterilizadas.

Carros foram enviados para um aterro sanitário. E no final da aula, ela nos deu um sorriso confiante e positiva, dizendo que tudo iria normalizar. E tomei a minha novidades e quando eu fui para fora da sala para uma piada injusto do destino, eu era o último.

\- Joel, pode vir um pouco aqui, esqueça sua máscara de gás. - Ela ligou para digitação tranquila que quer que fosse. Mentira, eu estava com a minha máscara na mochila que eles entregues.

Eu andei até ela reunir toda a frieza que eu tentei construir em menos de três dias.

\- Sim. - Ele disse. Eu estava orgulhoso da minha pose.

\- Onde ela está? - Ele perguntou baixo e eu olhava para ela. Os mesmos olhos azuis de minha filha.

Olhei para o chão concentrando toda a minha raiva.

Aos 14 anos a única coisa que você pensa é em meninas, e eu não era diferente do que isso. E ela era a garota mais bonita na escola de rico que meu pai insistiu em pagar para mim ter um bom futuro. E Christi é dois anos mais velho do que eu.

Eu era um menino mau e menor estreante classe média, com os músculos, sem cérebro e que sabia cantar e tocar violão. Com um sorriso bonito e uma das estrelas do futebol.

O resultado foi simples: Ela ficou grávida, e nove meses depois, meu pequeno anjo nasceu. A coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha. Nossas famílias eram bons amigos, e seus pais - que por algum milagre não colocou uma bala na minha testa - decidiu nos apoiar. Mas todo o problema era que Christine estava para se formar e seguir os passos de seu pai, que era um dos maiores entomologista do país.

Ela me deixou depois de Sarah desmamados no final. Me deixando para trás. Sua família, mesmo bom, não repreendeu ela, o que me deixou mais chateado. Mas meu pai me apoiou, depois de longos anos de luta entre nós, então eu tenho que levar tudo com calma, concluído o ensino médio, mas não queria ir para a faculdade por ela.

O pai de Christi tentou me ajudar financeiramente, mas eu não queria, em seguida, colocá-lo na conta poupança de Sarah, para ajudá-la na faculdade, e eu estava organizando tudo gradualmente.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _\- Joel, precisamos ... precisamos ir - Tommy balançou meu ombro enquanto eu estava enrolado em uma bola com ela no meu colo._

 _Seu rosto estava pálido e ela estava perdendo seu calor, com os olhos - já morto em profundidades cinza - olhou fixamente para o espaço, e as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, como se o seu espírito ainda residia em seu corpo._

 _\- Eu não vou deixá-la aqui ... - resmungou baixo._

 _\- O militar está à procura de seu amigo ... - ele foi interrompido por mim._

 _\- Não vou deixá-la aqui. - Eu gritei para o meu irmão estúpido - Vamos, menina. Papai vai colocá-lo para dormir. - Eu tentei segurar as lágrimas e dor - Daddy vai colocá-lo para dormir._

 _Como eu cavou a sepultura, eu chorava, sentindo uma leve chuva que cai em minhas costas. Meu coração estava rasgado cada vez que o buraco era mais profundo, mais e mais ele acabou me. Senti minha vida indo para o buraco, eu estava morto. Eu estava morto e acabado com toda a minha força meu ser, eu fiquei arrasada._

 _Ao colocar o corpo da minha menina aquele maldito buraco e cubra com terra, eu chorava e gritava com o trovão._

 _\- Rest - eu murmurei agitando meu relógio duro - Eu amo você, Sarah. Eu estarei com você._

 _Depois disso, nós fomos para a cidade e matar uma dessas coisas e levou um carro. A família desfigurado não me assombrado. Eu estava completamente deligado da minha alma. Ouvimos a declaração de rádio dizendo para ir para Austin._

\- Você não sabe nada sobre ela, Christi, eu era o pai, eu era a mãe. - Eu respondi sem emoção - Você não tem direito a nada sobre ela. Você nunca tive, e eu estou feliz que ela tinha crescido sabendo que a mãe não foi tão necessário em sua vida. - Eu terminei falando baixinho. - Mas eu não sou o monstro que você se foi, deixando as pessoas sem sequer uma explicação. - Eu fôlego - Ela morreu.

Ela tornou-se pálido, silencioso e não olhar para mim. E eu senti uma pontada na minha consciência. Mas isso passou logo. Ela merecia nada meu, muito menos compaixão. Peguei minha carteira e tirou a única foto que eu tinha a minha filha, que era hora de enterrar os fantasmas, que eu precisava para seguir em frente.

\- Aqui - Eu ainda murmurou muito frio. - Consegui salvar este. - Sarah sorriu com a avó materna, olhando como se ela fosse mãe hes. - Essa é a má notícia que eu nunca quis te dar, Christi, mas a nossa ligação, passou à clandestinidade com a minha filha. Fica bem.

Saí do prédio onde ele estava tendo aulas. É claro que eu deveria estar chorando, mas eu não queria ficar e ver.

Afinal de contas, uma má notícia devastar mais e chegar mais rápido.


End file.
